Brutal attraction
by Spider01
Summary: The bands attempt to put out a cologne fails, resulting in a deadly sex drug. Predictably the Dethklok members spill it on themselves and utter slash ensues.


The Dethklok members sat wearily around the conference room table as Charles went over their empire's quarterly profit spectrum, including record sales, upcoming concerts and merchandise sales.

As usual, Charles was unable to get the band's full attention. Murderface was absentmindedly carving away at the table, Skwisgaar was spaced out, fingering chords on his guitar, Pickles lay head down on the table, hung-over from the previous night's debauchery, Toki sat shoving candy in his mouth at a rate that would possibly put him into a diabetic coma, and Nathan was texting away on his Deth phone.

How much, if anything, was getting through to them, Charles didn't know; he continued through the company's news, anyway. When Charles mentioned that the bands attempt to get into the perfume industry had fallen through because their product, "Brutal Attraction," had failed safety inspections, Nathan looked up at him.

"What, did it, like, burn people?" asked Nathan.

That got the other band members interest.

"It burned people? What, like fucken' acid? That's fucken' shweet!" put in Murderface.

"Well, no," said Charles "It didn't burn anyone."

"Did it, like, cause skin problems like that Planet Piss cologne crap Murderface came up with?" asked Pickles, grinning at the bassist.

"Fuck you Picklesh!" yelled Murderface. "That wash a quality product."

"Uh, no," Charles continued. "Apparently, Brutal Attraction causes a euphoric sense of being and a increased sexual drive when smelled."

"Wells, thats doesn't sounds so bad," piped Toki.

"That part isn't," replied Charles. "Unfortunately, anyone who comes in physical contact with the substance becomes sexually overloaded, due a dramatic increase in hormone production, resulting in fatal brain hemorrhaging if they don't orgasm within two hours of application."

"Doode, seriously?" asked Pickles.

"Yes seriously—According to the lab reports anyway." answered Charles.

"Dode."

"I don't gets its. Whys theys die if theys can't find ones of those hairy orange monkeys? And what do dey do with the monkeys once theys find them anyway?" asked a confused Toki.

"Not monkeys—That's orangutans. He saids orgasms, you dildos," Skwisgaar corrected.

Toki looked at him blankly.

"Orgasms. You know, likes from the sex."

Toki still looked blank.

"You are such a dildos," groaned Skwisgaar.

"I is not dildos—You is dildos!" snapped Toki.

"No, yous is dildos!" yelled Skwisgaar. Pickles chose that time to interrupt their yelling match.

"Orgasm means..." he paused and made a hip thrusting motion. "...Ya know..."

Apparently Toki didn't know, because he continued to stare blankly.

"Ya know, cumming from sex, Toki." Pickles explained to the confused and irritated Norwegian.

Toki turned to Skwisgaar. "Ejakulasjonen?

"Ja," answered the Swede.

"Oh." said Toki, settling down. "Sos whoever wears the perfume, theys die if they don't have sex?"

"Close enough," answered Charles.

"That's so brutal," grunted Nathan. "Is there any of that stuff left?"

"A little," answered Charles. "But it's scheduled for destruction."

"Too bad. That stuff sounds like it would be great at a concert—throw it on the crowd and we'd have an orgy pit instead of a mosh pit." muttered Nathan. Charles rolled his eyes at the comment.

"More likely we'd have half a million sex crazed fans rushing the stage and crushing you all to death in an attempt to mate." The manager replied.

"Brutal."

"Anyway," Charles stiffened. "That's all that was scheduled for the meeting. Now, if you gentlemen will excuse me, I have other work to do."

Nathan waited until Charles was out of ear shot.

"Guys, we, like, totally have to get that stuff" said Nathan,

"Yeahsh! It shounds brutal!" exclaimed Murderface.

"Buts Natens, how can we gets into the lab?" asked Toki.

"Um, well, I found out recently that since, uh, we like, own the company, we can go anywhere we want in Mordhaus, even like the labs and um, stuff."

"Really?" asked Pickles.

"Um, don't like, quote me but, um, pretty sure, yeah."

"Wells lets goes and gets it then! Sounds likes it could be fun to use on a GMILF..." Skwisgaar added.

So the Dethklok members trudged down to about the mid-bowels of Mordhaus, where the Dethklok labs where located, and walked in.

"Can I help you, my lords?" asked a Klokateer in a lab coat.

"Yesh. We came down here to look at that Brutal Attracshin shtuff." Murderface informed him.

"Certainly my lord, let me go get it for you." answered the Klokateer before rushing to grab it for them. He returned several minutes later, holding a glass beaker with amber liquid corked inside. Nathan reached out and grabbed the beaker.

"So, what should we do first with this stuff?" he asked walking out into the Mordhaus hallway.

"Ooos! We should tries it on the yard woofs then we could gets puppies!" answered Toki bouncing towards the beaker in Nathan's hand.

"No, Toki, we should use it on shome hot shchicks," said Murderface, trying to block Toki and grab the beaker himself.

"Heys lets me see it!" demanded Skwisgaar getting into the fray.

"Guys, stop swarming me! You're going break it!" growled Nathan.

The front man's prediction came true five seconds later as Skwisgaar pushed Toki, who fell back into Murderface, who then fell into Nathan, who's hand struck the hallway wall, shattering the beaker and drenching the five band members in the amber liquid.

They stood up and looked at each other for a second, before an alarm started screeching and heavy metal walls crashed down on either side of them, corralling them in a 10 x18 section of hallway.

"What da feck!" cried Pickles.

The high pitched voice of the Dethklok mascot Face Bones interrupted the alarms.

"Sorry everyone! A dangerous chemical substance has been released in Mordhaus, lock down is in effect till the Klokateer hazmat unit can be summoned to safely decontaminate the area. Due to high chemical spill occurrence in Mordhaus estimated wait time is four hours."

"Oh shit." groaned Nathan.

Pickles ran to one of the steel walls and searched it for any kind of a hinge or latch that could possibly be used to escape the section of hall they were sealed in, but the walls were sheer metal.

"Guys, I don't think dat we're gonna be able to get outta here until someone lets us out." The redhead said.

"But we haves to get out of here! We got splashed by that Brutal Attraction stuff—if we don't get out ands have sex in two hours we die and de Kloakateers won't be here for four hours! De Face Bones said so!" Toki cried, looking panicked

The other band mates stood frozen as the realization of what was happen sunk in. Eventually, Skwisgaar broke the silence.

"Ifs we can't gets out to haves the sex dere is still one other option."

"You can't be serious." Nathan stared at him.

"Wells, I don't knows about you, but I is not wanting to dies here." Skwisgaar snapped back at him.

"Whats is de other option?" asked Toki. "How do we live if theres no goils to have de sex with?"

Skwisgaar walked over to Toki and pushed him against the hallway wall, pressing his body against the younger guitarist.

"Whats are you doing, Skwisgaar?"stammered Toki, his pale blue eyes wide with confusion.

"You knows, Toki, yous can have sex with guys as well as girls." Skwisgaar purred running his right hand down the side of Toki's face. Toki starred at him wide eyed as Skwisgaar leaned in and pressed his lips against Toki's.

Toki stiffened, and for a minute, Skwisgaar thought he was going to try and struggle out of his grasp, but then the younger mans body relaxed and he started to return the kiss, slowly at first, then more passionately.

When they parted for air, Toki saw the other band members were starring a them, mouths ajar, and felt his face turn several shades of red. Skwisgaar followed Toki's glance and grinned.

"Don't worries, they will be doing this as well before long." he whispered into Toki's ear.

Skwisgaar kissed Toki's neck while allowing his hands to slide under the brunette's shirt to caress the younger man's sculpted chest and sides. Toki moaned softly under the lead guitarist's ministrations.

Skwisgaar's left leg brushed against the front of Toki's pants and he felt the rhythm guitarists hard on pressed against his jeans, Skwisgaar shifted, pressing his own clothed erection against Toki's, causing the younger man to whimper slightly.

Nathan watched the two guitarists in astonishment. Never in a million years would he have thought he'd witness Toki and Skwisgaar in a moment like this (unless they were really, really super drunk). He wanted to turn away, but felt compelled to watch as Skwisgaar pulled back slightly from the rhythm guitarist, unfastened his pants, pushed them down to the floor, then took Toki's dick in hand and slowly started to stroke it, causing Toki to writhe and moan in Norwegian. Nathan realized in horror that he was becoming aroused at the sight.

"Fuck," he mumbled. He glanced around to see how Pickles and Murderface were reacting to this.

Murderface had backed into a corner and appeared to be punching his crotch. Nathan was wondering if he should intervene when he noticed Pickles was standing there, watching him intently.

"Uh, Pickles?" Nathan started, then stopped as the drummer walked closer to him.

"Maybe it just a reaction to that Brutal Attraction stuff, but I'm starting to think those two got the right idea there, Natan." said Pickles. "I mean, I don't wanna die—I'm not ready." he reached towards Nathan tentatively and placed his hand on the vocalist's chest.

"And..." he paused, swallowing hard. "It's not like you wanna die, neither."

Nathan pulled back quickly from the other man's touch, and managed to slam roughly into the wall behind him. He cursed at the slight pain, then stood there scowling. Nathan didn't know how to handle this. His choice was dying or fucking a band mate, and neither had been on his list of things to do when he'd gotten up that afternoon.

Pickles took a step back, putting his hands up in a calming gesture.

"Hey, it's OK, chief. I know this is kinda a crazy situation and all but..." Pickles paused, running his hand back through his dreads. "Gad, Nathan, I'm not sure what I'm trying to say here, but it's not like I'm gonna try and force you."

Nathan stood silently and thought over his choices. Dying was defiantly a crappy choice, he concluded quickly, but his other option wasn't so bad... Enough alcohol would probably block it out.

He looked at Pickles' beautiful jade eyes watching him with concern. Truthfully, Nathan admitted to himself, he might not even want to try and block it out later.

Decided, Nathan rushed at Pickles, causing the older man to yelp in slight alarm. He scooped Pickles up and lowered him gently to the ground, then preceded to strip off the black sleeveless shirt Pickles wore. The vocalist moved his mouth down the drummers frame sucking and licking the flesh of redhead's chest.

'Well, this is kinda nice,' Pickles thought (once the fear that Nathan had been rushing at him to kill him had passed) feeling Nathans mouth moving over him. Pickles reached up and ran his fingers through the black hair of Dethklok's front man. He found himself gasping when Nathans mouth found his left nipple and started to suck on it, the sensation of the delicate flesh being stimulated rushed through him.

'Way more than nice,' Pickles thought when his brain could process an actual thought again.

Toki leaned back against the hallway wall, moaning in pleasure as Skwisgaar ran his fingers over his cock, pumping it.

''Gods yes, Skwisgaar... Ja, don'ts stop," he moaned, feeling himself being brought to the edge. He was almost there, when Skwisgaar's fingers suddenly released him. "Noooos! Whys did yous stop?" Toki cried throwing himself at Skwisgaar, knocking them both to the ground. Skwisgaar chuckled evilly.

"Yous wants more, yous have to do what I says, Toki." he answered, ripping off Toki's shirt then moving on to remove the jeans that still clung around Toki's ankles. Last went the boots. "Gets on your hands and knees and face de wall." Toki complied, desperate for release. He heard the sounds of Skwisgaar removing his own clothes and tossing them aside, the trademark metal skull buckle clinking as it hit the stone floor. Toki then felt the warm, slightly calloused guitarist's fingers griping his ass checks, spreading them apart. He whimpered slightly feeling exposed and vulnerable.

"Don't!" Toki squealed, pulling away. Skwisgaar grabbed hold of Toki's hips and pulled him back into place.

"Relax," he said softly. "I's not going to hurt you." he reached under Toki and took hold of his cock, stroking it until the rhythm guitarist was hard and moaning again. He then took his hands and re-spread Toki's ass cheeks. "Yous never done this before, has yous?" he asked.

"Umm, not this, no," Toki answered truthfully. While he was not a virgin, this was an entirely new experience for him. "Has yous?"

"Nots in a long time. I normally prefer women to the homo erotics," Skwisgaar smiled, looking at Toki's perfectly round ass.

'I am going to love pounding that,' he thought.

Skwisgaar moved his tongue in between Toki's cheeks and licked the pink rim of his band member's opening, causing Toki to gasp then moan as Skwisgaar slid his tongue deep inside him. The feeling of a tongue filling him, invading him, awaking nerves he wasn't even aware he had, was overwhelming to Toki. He arched back, screeching like a cat in heat. Skwisgaar pulled his head back

"Such a sluts," he laughed.

"Fucks you, Skwisgaar," snarled Toki.

"Nots todays... Todays I fucks you. Maybes some other day, though," Skwisgaar responded softly.

Toki briefly wondered what fucking today would involve exactly and why Skwisgaar would even think of fucking another day. It wasn't like they were ever going to spill that Brutal Attraction stuff on themselves again, but all thoughts were soon driven out of his head as Skwisgaar's tongue slipped back inside him.

Nathan's hands trembled as they tried to unfasten the front of Pickles pants, the simple button and zipper proving a difficult puzzle to his large shaking fingers. Pickles glanced at the vocalist's face and saw a mixture of lust and anxiety in Nathan's dark green eyes. Pickles placed his hands on top of Nathan's.

"Hey, relax, big guy," he whispered, siting up and pulling Nathan to him gently. "It's just me," he wrapped his slender arms around Nathan's neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

Nathan melted against the drummer as the redhead's tongue lazily explored the recesses of his mouth, his beard grazing Nathan's chin. Any reservations the front man had vanished under waves of desire and longing. When their mouths finally parted Pickles grabbed Nathan's shirt and yanked it off, grinning lopsidedly.

"I think we could both do with a few less clothes, here," he reached down and undid his own pants, while kicking off his shoes. As soon as his pants were unfastened, Nathan lunged at Pickles. He grabbed the drummer's pants and underwear and ripped them off, tossing them to the side, leaving Pickles' hard engorged cock exposed. Nathan let out an excited growl and moved his mouth to lick the swollen head of of Pickles' dick, teasing it it briefly before sliding it down his throat.

"OH GAD!" Pickles exclaimed, grabbing on to Nathans shoulders as the larger man moved his mouth back and forth on Pickles' cock, swallowing it whole then pulling back until his lips touched only the tip, before plunging his mouth back down again. Nathan continued sucking enthusiastically, savoring the flavor of Pickles. He moaned against the drummer's length, causing Pickles to groan in ecstasy as the vibrations from the front man's voice drove him insane.

"Oh feck, Natan—I'm gonna cum," Pickles clutched Nathan's shoulders tightly as his body spasmed, cumming hard into Nathan's eager mouth. The larger man swallowed all of the drummer's seed, licking every last drop off Pickles' shaft with a devout intensity. When he was finished, Nathan moved up, ignoring the intense throb of his own erection, to lay his head on the drummer's chest. He was enjoying the sound of his partner's heart beat and the look of relaxed post-orgasmic bliss on Pickles face.

Pickles smiled his lopsided smile and pulled Nathan close for a gentle kiss. When they parted, Pickles was blessed with the rare sight of Nathan's smile.

Skwisgaar pulled his head back from Toki's ass and turned, reaching for his pants.

"Whats are yous doing, Skwisgaar?" whined Toki, wiggling his ass.

"Just stays there," ordered Skwisgaar while he rummaged through his pockets. The blond searched until he found a small green squeeze tube. He opened the cap and squeezed a fat dollop of clear lube on his hand. Toki turned his head around and watched.

"What is that?" he asked.

"Lubes for yous ass," Skwisgaar smiled at him ferally.

"Yous carries ass lube in your pocket?" Toki questioned.

"Lubes is lubes. Some GILFs gets a little dry with age, so I always makes sure I has somes withs me sos I can..."

"Never minds!" interrupted Toki. "I don't really needs to know."

Skwisgaar chuckled and moved his fingers one by one into Toki's ass, stretching him slowly. Toki gasped and pushed himself back against Skwisgaar fingers moaning harder as more of Skwisgaar's fingers were moved inside of him.

Eventually satisfied that Toki had been stretched enough, Skwisgaar slicked his cock and lined himself up with his partner's opening, then began to slide himself in slowly. Toki grimaced in agony.

"Stops! Takes it out, Skwisgaar! It hurts!" he started pull away.

Skwisgaar paused and took a deep breath. He wanted to grab Toki and slam inside his sweet tightness; not wanting to hurt the younger man, Skwisgaar forced himself to stop.

"It's OK," he whispered. "Relax... Just relax. Dis will feel good in a moment." He gently rubbed Toki's lower back.

Toki whimpered but stopped trying to pull away. Skwisgaar resumed his rhythm, slowly pushing in then pulling back. After a few strokes, Toki's breathing started to get faster as his sweet spot was stimulated.

"Oh ja, thats it! Thats feels good," Toki moaned.

Skwisgaar smiled, speeding up his gyrations and pounding the younger man. He groaned when Toki pushed back against him, engulfing his cock in delicious tightness.

Toki practically screamed in pleasure as the pain was replaced with white hot heat, melting him, making his nerves quiver like well played guitarist strings. He was so close, so close to the edge; he felt Skwisgaar stiffen behind him, then felt warmth filling him as the blond moaned, cumming hard into his ass. That pushed him over the edge.

"Oh fucks!" Toki cried, spilling his own seed on the stone floor.

Murderface sat back, watching his band mates fuck. He no longer attempted to punish his throbbing cock by hitting it; his erection had been unaffected when he'd tried earlier, so he eventually gave up the futile effort.

Longing ran through him. Murderface knew, whether he would ever admit it out loud or not, whether it was gay or not, whether it was metal or not, that he wanted to join them. He glanced down at his knife. He also knew he'd never be able to.

Despite his efforts to make himself indispensable to the band, at the end of the day, he knew that he wasn't. He knew that he was ugly, that he was a fuck up, and that he was unneeded. In the end, while they would be willing to fuck each other to survive, he was the odd man out. They were safe, and he would be left to die, unwanted.

Well, fuck that! Fuck them! He still had some pride left. If he was going to die, it was going to be on his terms. The bassist took his knife and placed it's edge against his wrist, taking a deep breath. Funny, he thought to himself, how what he'd contemplated and threatened countless times before suddenly seemed so hard...

Pickles leaned into Nathan, covering Nathan's body with kisses and soft nips as he worked his way down the vocalist while stripping his pants off. Nathan moaned and growled appreciatively, his erection almost painful.

"Please..." Nathan begged, unsure of how to phrase what he needed. Thankfully, Pickles seemed to understand and brought his head to Nathans groin. Pickles grinned at Nathan before opening his mouth to take in the larger man's cock. He then paused, his face twisting in confusion.

"What da feck is Murderface doing?"

Nathan turned, ready to deck the bassist for cock blocking him from getting a blow job, but what he saw stopped him short.

Blood... Blood running down the the bassist's knife and down his arm in red streams as he cut himself over and over again.

"MURDERFACE!" Nathan bellowed, causing Murderface to pause and look up at him. Not sure what to do and acting on sheer adrenaline, Nathan rushed over and slapped the knife away from the bassist. "WHAT THE HELL!"

Nathan knew, as did the rest of the band (although they never talked about it), that the bassist cut himself, but this was extreme. Nathan grabbed Murderface's bleeding arm and examined it. The cuts looked like Murderface had started from the outside and had worked his way in, each cut getting a tiny bit deeper as it approached the vein in the middle of his inner wrist.

"FUCK." Nathan cursed, dragging Murderface over to where the two naked Scandinavians sat cuddled against each other. He grabbed Skwisgaar's shirt off the floor and proceeded to wrap it around the bassist's wrist. Skwisgaar started to make a noise of protest but was quickly silenced by a glare from Nathan.

"Your shirt is the cleanest." Nathan mumbled.

When satisfied that the wounds were reasonably bandaged, Nathan grabbed Murderface by the back of

the neck.

"Fuck! What the hell, Murderface!? Were you trying to work your way up to killing yourself or something?" Murderface turned away from him, refusing to meet Nathan's eyes.

"OH, YOU STUPID BASTARD!!" Nathan shook the brunette till his teeth rattled. "HOW DARE YOU TRY AND PULL THAT SHIT!"

"Whath the fusck do you care!?" Murderface muttered, trying to pull out of Nathan's grasp. "I'm jusht gonna die here, anyway."

Nathan pulled Murderface up so that he and the bassist were face to face. He peered into his band-mate's catlike eyes and was surprised at the depth of pain they held.

"You thought we would just let you die, huh?" Nathan shook his head, then leaned in to capture Murderface's lips with his own. Murderface made a surprised gasp and Nathan used the chance to slip his tongue inside the other man's mouth.

The bassist squirmed and Nathan slid his hand from the back of Murderface's neck up into the mess of frizzy brown hair, grabbing a fist full of it. He then roughly pulled Murderface's head back, exposing his neck.

Murderface found himself whimpering with pain and pleasure as Nathan bit into his neck. Confused and slightly panicked by the attention, Murderface tried to squirm away. He felt Nathans strong arm grab him from behind and pull him closer. Nathan's bites turned to kisses as the larger man commanded, "STOP TRYING TO PULL AWAY! You want this... Don't you?"

Murderface paused, then answered truthfully. "Yesh."

No longer trying to struggle, Murderface allowed Nathan to pull him closer. When the vocalist pressed his lips against Murderface's, the bassist kissed back, running his hands down the vocalist's shoulders, allowing himself to enjoy the pleasure of being touched and touching another.

Skwisgaar sat against the hallway wall, Toki snuggled up beside him. Normally, the lead guitarist wasn't much of a cuddler after sex, but after they had finished, the Norwegian had glued himself to Skwisgaar and he found he didn't have the heart to push the younger man away.

Pickles wandered over, still naked, and sat next to Skwisgaar. "Doode, I could use a beer."

"Ja, me too. A beer and a fuck is always nice." Skwisgaar chuckled.

"Well, since we don't have any beer, how about another fuck?" Pickles grinned.

Skwisgaar rolled his eyes but pulled the drummer against him, locking their lips together, sliding his tongue forcefully into Pickles mouth enjoying the alcohol tinted taste that was Pickles.

Toki's head popped up when he registered the movement.

"I wants to fuck more, too," he announced. The two older men pulled back from each other, grinning, then scooted the rhythm guitarist into Skwisgaar's lap. Pickles pressed his lips against Toki's, running his tongue across the younger man's lips. He slipped it inside when Toki's mouth opened in a soft moan, allowing their tongues to dance together seductively.

Skwisgaar moved his hands into Toki's lap, stroking the rhythm guitarist's reawakening cock. Toki bucked against Skwisgaar's hand while moaning into Pickles mouth in ecstasy. Pickles gently pulled away from the Norwegian.

"So how do ya wanna do this, guys?" he asked, his voice husky from desire.

"I enjoys what I did earlier," stated a blushing Toki. "A lot... And I... Odin, I enjoys this," he murmured, glancing down at Skwisgaar's hand on his cock. "But I wants to try being on top."

"Alrighty," Pickles grinned then twisted so he was on his hands and knees, his ass facing Toki. He wiggled his butt, giggling. "Come and get it."

Toki slathered his hand and cock with lube and happily moved towards Pickles.

Nathan reluctantly pulled back from Murderface's kiss for air. The bassist sat there watching him, flushed and panting. Murderface's obvious arousal made Nathan ache with longing. He pulled the brunette closer, sliding the blue shirt and leather vest Murderface wore off and tossing them aside. He then ran his fingers through Murderface's coarse chest hair and gently pinched his band mates dark pink nipples while lapping Murderface's neck and chest greedily with his tongue. Murderface groaned and ground his hips against against Nathan as the larger man moved his hands down the bassist's chest, over the tattoos on his stomach, and down to Murderface's pants, where he stopped to pull down the zipper. Apparently, Murderface was free balling it that day as his hardened dick sprang loose once the zipper was released. Nathan took Murderface's erection in hand, gently stroking and squeezing the skin of his shaft.

"Shit!" Murderface groaned, writhing in Nathan's hand while sliding his own hand down to take Nathan's length in his palm.

"Oh God, fuck, Murderface..." Nathan groaned. The bassist's rough fingers touching him, the feel of Murderface's calloused dick in his hand, the sound of Murderface groaning under his ministrations—it was amazing. He felt like he was going to explode, but Nathan wanted more. He wanted the band's bassist, and he wanted him now. Nathan grabbed Murderface's pants, yanking them off while pushing the brunette on his back and pulling his legs up in the process.

"Nathan what the...!" Murderface yelped, momentarily confused. Nathan forced himself to stop.

"Murderface I want... Fuck... I... FUCK." Nathan growled in frustration, wanting to fuck his bassist so bad and not being able to find he words to ask Murderface for what he wanted.

Murderface looked up at Nathan, who was staring at him, his face red with embarrassment and lust.

"Umm, are you wanting to fuck my assh?" Murderface finally asked.

"Uhhh, yeah... Fuck... Yeah, um, I do," answered Nathan, relieved he wasn't going to have to ask.

"I'M NOT GAY!!" Murderface yelled.

"Oh, umm, oh, ok," answered Nathan, feeling deflated and preparing himself for the rejection he was sure was coming.

"I'll let... We can do thish..." muttered Murderface in a quiet voice. That perked Nathan up. "But I need you to know I'm not gay." Nathan smiled at his response.

"Yeah, umm, ok, me neither," Nathan turned to the other band members to yell. "SKWISGAAR, THROW ME THAT LUBE YOU HAVE." Skwisgaar pulled his eyes away from the sight of Toki and Pickles, grabbed the discarded lube container off the floor, and threw it to Nathan.

Nathan slathered the lube over his cock then took his lotion drenched fingers and moved them inside Murderface, stretching the bassist as much as his patience would allow.

Nathan moved forward slowly penetrating the tight ring of muscle with his cock. The brunette hissed and squeezed his eyes shut, biting his lower lip like he did when he was playing bass with his dick.

"Um, do you need me to stop?" asked Nathan, concerned until he noticed Murderface was arching below him, his calloused erection straining against Nathan's stomach.

"No... Fuck... It hurts good... Don't sthop!" Murderface panted.

Nathan grabbed hold of the bassist hips, pulling them towards him as he pushed deep inside of the other man. He gasped at the incredible tightness that surrounded his cock.

"FUCK!!" Nathan growled. This felt so good, he wasn't sure how long he was going to last. Nathan started slowly thrusting into Murderface, trying to find a rhythm with the other man, as Murderface pushed against the vocalist's hips forcing Nathan's cock further inside. Eventually, Nathan figured out to follow along with Muderface's timing, grinding and thrusting with the bassist in pleasure. It was one of the most intense things he had ever experienced. Nathan reached down with one hand, grabbing Murderface's cock and stroking it in synch to his thrusts.

Murderface gasped. It was too much—it was oh, gods, it was too much. "Schit... Nathan I'm gonna—! OH FUCK, AHHHHHHH!!" Murderface came screaming into Nathan's hand, clenching around Nathan's cock as his orgasm shook him.

That was more than Nathan could take. He howled, cumming hard, filling the bassist with his hot seed.

Murderface lay back panting, wincing at the emptiness as Nathan pulled out of him. Already missing the sense of connection, much to his surprise, Nathan flopped down next to him, pulling Murderface into his arms. Before today, Murderface hadn't figured Nathan for a cuddler, but as he was pulled into the vocalist's warm embrace, he found himself feeling better than he had in a long time, and was more than willing to cuddle the bands front man back.

Skwisgaar watched as Toki gently fingered Pickles. He had to show the younger man how to stretch the drummer out at first, but Toki had quickly caught on and was moving into the next phase with smooth effectiveness. Skwisgaar had thrown some lube to Nathan when he bellowed, then sat back to enjoy the sight of all his band members as he slowly stroked his own hardened member.

Pickles gasped as Toki removed his fingers from inside him. He yielded to Toki as Toki's hands positioned him onto his back, the young man whispering softly.

"I wants to see your face... stund jeg fuck du." The rhythm guitarist carefully positioned his cock at Pickles' opening, entering slowly and carefully, thrusting over and over, gradually working his way up to a hard, fast rhythm. The feeling of being impaled by the brunette was intense. Pickles was overcome by pleasure and pain; he rode out the waves, his cock rubbing against Toki's taut stomach with each thrust.

Skwisgaar rubbed the head of his cock, smearing precum over his fingers and down the length of his shaft as he jerked himself off, his hips thrusting into his hand as he pleasured himself. The sight of his band mates fucking brought him to climax all too quickly, and he came hard, shooting over the hallway floor.

Toki gasped as he fucked Pickles ass again and again, the tight flesh surrounding his cock.

"Fuck... Oh fucks, Pickles," he screamed. He was so fucking close! He grabbed the lighter man under his back and shoulder, then pulled him up so that the red head was impaled, sitting on his cock, then continued thrusting.

Pickles screamed, cumming hard over the Norwegian's chest as he dug his nails into Toki's shoulders. Toki howled, releasing his seed deep inside the drummer. He shuddered and panted, then flopped down on the floor, cradling his partner. He was exhausted and fully satisfied.

A short while later, five exhausted, safe, and satisfied band members lay together in a giant pile. After some kissing and petting, they drifted off to sleep while they waited to be freed from the area of hallway they were been trapped in. This is how they were found by the Mordhaus hazmat team when they came to decontaminate the area.

When Charles got the report from the house hazmat crew, his eyebrows raised a bit. However, after living and working with Dethklok for as long as he had, nothing really surprised him, anymore. Although Charles did wonder slightly, if that in order to orgasm the boys had had "relations" with each other as opposed to just masturbating... But, whatever. The band was in one piece, and in the end, that was all that really mattered to Charles.


End file.
